


Wrong Number

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, GameGrumps, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin groans. His phone is buzzing on the glass table top, and Arin's head pounds in protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at a short wrong number au thing.

Arin groans. His phone is buzzing on the glass table top, and Arin's head pounds in protest. He lifts his head off the couch and grabs the phone. There's several texts up on the screen.

[unknown]: Hey  
[unknown]: Whats up? Wanna hang out later?  
[unknown]: Brian wants to know if you're still going out to dinner with us tonight.

Arin unlocks his phone and texts back. "I think you've got the wrong number dude." Arin writes.

A few seconds later a reply comes through.

[unknown]: Oh, sorry about that. I'm guessing you're not Ross? I must have typed in the wrong number.  
[unknown]: Yup, I checked and I mixed up the last two digits.

"You can make it up to me by telling me how to fix this godawful hangover I have right now." Arin texts back, half hoping for a solution.

[unknown]: Well not sure I can help you there. Try drinking some strong coffee. I heard that drinking Pedialyte helps, but I assume you don't have any laying around.

"Yeah no, none that I know of." Arin snorts. "But I'll try the coffee if I ever manage to get off this couch."

[unknown]: Well sorry for waking you up, if I did.

"Don't worry about it." Arin texts back, and then goes back to sleep.

Arin wakes up again a couple hours later, and he sets a pot of coffee brewing before jumping in the shower. After he gets back out, he grabs a cup of coffee (black) and glances at his cellphone to see one new message.

[unknown]: Hey. In case you were wondering we found Ross and went to dinner. It was good. How's the hangover?

"I was dying to know actually." Arin sends back. He wishes he could better convey sarcasm through text. "Hangovers better. I'm sure you'll be happy to know I've showered and am holding that cup of coffee." His phone buzzes again. 

[unknown]: Glad to hear it.

Arin saves the number in his phone on a whim, under the name "dinner guy". 

It's a couple of days later and Arin is watching movies when his phone buzzes. 

[dinner guy]: Which is better. Ravioli or lasagna?

Arin considers for a moment. "Ravioli."

[dinner guy]: Ok thanks. 

Arin shakes his head and goes back to his movie. They continue talking here and there, and a week goes by before Arin bothers to ask dinner guys name. 

[dinner guy]: Dan Avidan. You?

Arin texts back. "I'm Arin Hanson."


End file.
